Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place
Einleitung Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place (Originaltitel: Wizards of Waverly Place) ist eine Emmy-ausgezeichnete[1] US-amerikanischeSitcom der Walt Disney Company. Die zweite Staffel wurde ab dem 21. Februar 2009 auf Disney Channel ausgestrahlt. Disney ließ eine vierte und letzte Staffel produzieren, die seit dem 12. November 2010 auf dem amerikanischen Disney Channel ausgestrahlt wird und am 4. Februar 2011 auf dem deutschen Disney Channel gestartet ist. Die dritte Staffel wurde ab dem 8. November 2010 auf Super RTL ausgestrahlt.[2] Zuvor lief sie bereits auf Disney Channel. Wie Hauptdarstellerin Selena Gomezin einem Interview bekannt gab, wird die vierte Staffel die letzte sein.[3] Die Ausstrahlung des einstündigen Serienfinales erfolgte am 6. Januar 2012 in den USA und in Deutschland am 28. Januar 2012.[4] Die Serie spielt im selben Serienuniversum wie Raven blickt durch, Hotel Zack & Cody, Zack & Cody an Bord, Hannah Montana,Einfach Cory und Tripp’s Rockband sodass es ab und an Gastauftritte und andere Berührungspunkte zwischen den Serien gibt, beispielsweise den Aufenthalt der Russos auf der S.S. Tipton. Handlung thumb In der Serie geht es um die fünfköpfige Familie Russo. Aber die Russos haben ein Geheimnis: Sie sind Zauberer. Der Familienvater Jerry ist ein ehemaliger Zauberer, denn er musste seine Zauberkräfte aufgeben, um eine Sterbliche heiraten zu können. Seine Ehefrau Theresa ist die Mutter der drei Kinder Justin, Alex und Max. Nach den üblichen Zaubererregeln darf nur eines der Kinder der Familie seine Zauberkräfte behalten. Wer jedoch seine Fähigkeit zu zaubern behalten darf, wird in einem finalen Wettstreit zwischen den Geschwistern entschieden. Neben der regulären Schule müssen Justin, Alex und Max auch Zauberunterricht bei ihrem Vater nehmen. Dieser Unterricht ist für junge Zauberer Pflicht und soll sie auf den Wettkampf vorbereiten. Gemeinsam führt die Familie einen Sandwichladen im U-Bahn-Design namens Waverly Sub Station. Charaktere Alexandra „Alex“ Margarita Russo Alex ist das zweite Kind von Theresa und Jerry Russo und wurde in einem Taxi geboren. Alex liebt es, ihren älteren Bruder Justin zu ärgern. Sie ist sehr selbstbewusst. Während der ersten Staffel ist ihr Schwarm Riley, in der ersten Folge der zweiten Staffel verliebt sie sich in Dean. Die Beziehung zwischen den beiden zieht sich über die ganze zweite Staffel. In der Folge „Zauberer und Vampire: Das Traumdate“ trennt sich Alex von Dean, da sie sich auseinandergelebt haben. Seit Staffel drei ist Alex mit Mason Greyback zusammen, einem neuen, britischen Schüler, trennt sich aber in Staffel vier wieder von ihm, da er denkt, sie hat Gefühle für den Tierzähmer Chase Riprock. Seit dem Kindergarten hat Alex eine Feindin namens Gigi, die nur Spaß daran hat andere Schüler zu demütigen. Alex ist eine gute Lügnerin und geht Probleme eigentlich immer sehr ruhig und gelassen an. Sie interessiert sich eher wenig für den theoretischen Zauberunterricht. Alex bevorzugt die Praxis und zaubert sehr oft unerlaubt. Ihre willkürliche Zauberei führt fast immer zu Problemen. Gemeinsam mit ihrem Bruder Justin oder ihrer Freundin Harper muss sie dann eine Lösung finden. In der Folge „Onkel Kelbo“ hat Alex kurzzeitig Zauberunterricht bei ihrem Onkel, der mehr die praktische Zauberei als die Theorie bevorzugt. Erst macht es ihr viel Spaß, da sich ihr Onkel hauptsächlich auf Scherze und Streiche konzentriert, doch Alex wird schnell wieder bewusst, dass ihr wahrer Zauberlehrer ihr Vater ist. Ab der dritten Staffel nimmt Alex die Zauberei etwas ernster, denn sie will unbedingt zu ihrem Bruder Justin aufholen, um eine Chance im finalen Zaubererwettstreit zu haben. In der vierten Staffel gibt Alex bekannt, dass sie eine Zauberin ist. Sie und Justin müssen deswegen vor das Zaubergericht und werden auf Stufe 1 runtergestuft. Wie ihre Brüder ist sie halb italienischer und halb mexikanischer Herkunft. Sie merkt sich nur, dass sie Halb-Mexikanerin ist, ihr Vater muss sie immer an ihre italienische Herkunft erinnern. In der letzten Folge "Die Entscheidung" gewinnt sie den Zaubererwettstreit und wird somit die neue Familienzauberin. Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo Justin ist das älteste Kind der Russos. Er ist das komplette Gegenteil von Alex, so ist er der schlauste der Geschwister und ständig am Lernen. In der normalen Schule zählt er nicht zu den besonders Coolen und Beliebten, aber auf dem Zaubercollege (einer Sommerschule für junge Zauberer) ist er sehr beliebt und zählt als sehr cool. Justin liebt den theoretischen Unterricht in Zauberei. Er ist ein echter Musterschüler, doch manchmal geht der Unterricht selbst ihm auf die Nerven. Obwohl er sehr reif und erwachsen ist, schläft er noch mit Nachtlicht und ist sehr von kindlichen Aktivitäten begeistert. Er hat Actionfiguren, die seine Schwester gern Puppen nennt, um ihn zu ärgern. Es sind Figuren aus Comics, mit denen er Szenen nachstellt. Justin wird eigentlich so gut wie immer von Alex geärgert, gelegentlich auch von Max. Obwohl ihn das ziemlich nervt, hilft er seiner kleinen Schwester immer aus der Patsche und ist immer für sie da, wenn sie ihn braucht. In der ersten Staffel hat Justin eine Freundin namens Miranda. Anfang der zweiten Staffel hat er ein Blind-Date mit einem Werwolf. Seit Ende der zweiten Staffel ist Juliet, ein Vampir, seine feste Freundin. In der dritten Staffel macht er ein Monsterjäger-Praktikum, da er seine Zauberlehre beendet hat. Allerdings hat er das Praktikum schon nach wenigen Episoden beendet. Obwohl er den Zaubererwettstreit verloren hat, darf er dennoch seine Zauberkraft behalten und nimmt den Platz von Professor Krümel ein und wird der neue Schuldirektor am Zauberercollege . Maximilian „Max“ Russo Max ist das jüngste Kind und oft etwas schwer von Begriff. Er ist meistens für einen Streich zu haben, entweder zusammen mit Alex, um Justin zu ärgern, oder mit Justin, um einfach Spaß zu haben. Außerdem ist er sehr unordentlich, sein Zimmer ist nie wirklich aufgeräumt. Max ist zumeist egal, was um ihn herum geschieht. Er ist ein relativ durchschnittlicher Schüler. Sein Vater hat einmal einen Zauberei-Nachhilfelehrer für ihn eingestellt, damit er ein bisschen zu seinen Geschwistern aufholen kann. Von Folge 5 bis Folge 11 der 4. Staffel haben Alex und Justin Max aus Versehen in ein Mädchen verwandelt, von Außen ist es aber nur "Maxine", Max Cousine, die anlässlich eines Schüleraustausches eine Zeit lang bei den Russos lebt. Bis zur Folge „Der Liebestrank“ konnte Max nur sehr schwer zaubern, da er noch nicht seine vollen Zauberkräfte hatte. Anfang der vierten Staffel wird Max das neue Oberhaupt in der Zaubererfamilie, da Alex und Justin es nicht geschafft haben, ihre Zauberkräfte geheim zu halten. Nach dem Zauberwettstreit darf er später die Waverly Sub Station seines Vaters übernehmen. Harper Finkle Harper ist Alex’ beste Freundin. Sie wusste bis zur Folge „Harper weiß Bescheid“ nichts davon, dass die Russokinder Zauberer sind. Harper ist ziemlich ungeschickt und etwas naiv und somit relativ gegensätzlich zu Alex. Außerdem stellt sie ihre eigene, etwas merkwürdige Kleidung her, wobei sie manchmal Lebensmittel einbaut. Gelegentlich shoppt sie auch in der Kinderabteilung. Sie liebt zudem auch Alex’ Bruder Justin, der ihre Gefühle aber nicht erwidert. Sie versucht immer, Justin zu einem Date zu überreden und verhält sich sehr seltsam, wenn er in der Nähe ist. Um ihre Gefühle nicht zu verletzen, lügt Alex bei diesem Thema immer oder umgeht es. Ab der Folge „Justins neue Freundin“ scheint Harper ihre Gefühle für Justin halbwegs in den Griff zu bekommen und verhält sich nicht mehr ganz so seltsam, wenn es um ihn geht. Theresa Russo Theresa ist Mexikanerin und betreibt zusammen mit ihrem Ehemann Jerry einen Sandwichladen am Waverly Place. Sie ist keine Zauberin, weiß aber über Magie Bescheid und hilft ihren Kindern hauptsächlich in nicht-magischen Angelegenheiten. Sie hasst es, wenn ihre Kinder willkürlich zaubern. Magie ist auch meistens der hauptsächliche Grund, wenn sie und Jerry Meinungsverschiedenheiten haben. Außerdem hat sie Angst sich auf einem Schiff aufzuhalten, da sie meint, dass Menschen nicht dafür bestimmt seien. Jerry Russo Jerry ist Italiener und war selbst einmal ein Magier. Er musste jedoch seine Kräfte an seinen Bruder Kelbo abgeben, da es laut Gesetzen der Zauberer untersagt ist, dass Magier Sterbliche, in diesem Fall Theresa, heiraten. Dies hielt er lange geheim, erst in der Folge „Onkel Kelbo“ offenbart er dies seinen Kindern. Er ist das komplette Gegenteil seines Bruders Kelbo, nämlich sehr verantwortungsbewusst, fleißig und hat ein umfangreiches Wissen um Magie. Jerry und Kelbo haben eine Schwester namens Megan. Als Jerry den Zaubererwettstreit gewann, gab er seine Kräfte Kelbo, weil er diese mehr braucht als Megan, um in der Welt zurechtzukommen. Sie ist seitdem schlecht auf ihre Brüder zu sprechen. Selbst, als es darum geht, ob Jerrys Kinder ihre Kräfte behalten können, will Megan nicht helfen. Erst in der Folge „Der Zauberei-Wiederholungstest“ wird Justin, Alex und Max erzählt, dass sie eine Tante haben. Ausstrahlung Die Premiere wurde von 5,9 Millionen Menschen in den USA gesehen und ist eine der erfolgreichsten Premieren. Die Folge Im Auge des Betrachters, die nach Prinzessinnen Schutzprogramm lief, wurde von 6 Millionen Amerikanern gesehen. Die Doppelfolge "Der Werwolf", die am 22. Januar 2010 in den USA lief, wurde von 6,2 Millionen Zuschauern gesehen und gehört damit zu einem der erfolgreichsten Folgen der Serie. Die erfolgreichste Folge war das Serienfinale Die Entscheidung, das 9,8 Millionen Zuschauern sehen wollten. Titelsong Das Titellied, Everything Is Not What It Seems, wurde von John Adair und Steve Hampton geschrieben, die auch die Titellieder zu Hotel Zack & Cody und Phil aus der Zukunftgeschrieben haben. Das Lied wird von Hauptdarstellerin Selena Gomez gesungen. In der deutschen dritten Staffel wurde der gesamte Vorspann beschleunigt. In diesem Zuge wurde auch das Logo für die dritte Staffel neu animiert. Während die Vorspänne für die erste bis dritte Staffel gleich waren, gibt es für die vierte Staffel nicht nur einen neuen Vorspann, sondern auch eine neue Version des Titellieds Everything Is Not What It Seems. Filme → Hauptartikel: Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place – Der Film→ Hauptartikel: Die Rückkehr der Zauberer vom Waverly Place Es gibt einen Disney Channel Original Movie zur Serie, der im Original „Wizards of Waverly Place – The Movie“ heißt. In Puerto Rico, New York City und Los Angeles wurde vom 15. Februar an etwa sechs Wochen hierfür gedreht. Am 17. Juni wurde in Amerika der erste Trailer veröffentlicht. Der Film wurde am 28. August 2009 im amerikanischen Disney Channel erstausgestrahlt. In Deutschland feierte er am 30. Oktober 2009 Premiere, im Free-TV auf ProSieben am 29. November 2009. Auf Super RTL wurde der Film am 5. März 2010 ausgestrahlt. Im August 2010 wurde ein zweiter Film angekündigt.[12] Jedoch gab Selena Gomez am 25. April 2011 bekannt, dass es keinen zweiten Film geben wird.[13] Im September 2012 wurde allerdings ein Reunion in Form eines Fernsehfilms, der die Serienhandlung fortführt, angekündigt. Im Film spielen wieder alle Hauptdarsteller der Serie mit. Videos thumb|right|335 px Der Film ------------------------------------> thumb|right|335 px 3.Staffel